Superstar (Hunhan Fanfiction Twoshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (Epilog up) (END) You're my superstar. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

 ***Superstar***

.

Malam hari yang dingin ketika Luhan berjalan pulang setelah kuliah malam di kampusnya. Jarak antara kampus dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Luhan berjalan sambil mengulum lolipop, permen favoritnya dan earphone yang memutar lagu upbeat di telinganya. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik dimana terdapat jejeran televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita yang sama, yaitu tentang seorang aktor hallyu yang sedang naik daun. Aktor bernama Oh Sehun itu telah menginjakkan kaki kembali di Korea setelah enam bulan lamanya berada di Japan untuk syuting sebuah film. Televisi itu menayangkan ramainya situasi bandara internasional saat ini dengan ratusan penggemar dan puluhan reporter yang berebut mendekati sang aktor.

Oh Sehun memakai kemeja denim biru muda dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut berwarna abu-abu tembaganya dibiarkan jatuh berantakan dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi onyx tajamnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi di sana. Namun, hal itu tetap membuatnya terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan bagai titisan dewa Yunani yang menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Suara riuh oleh para penggemar yang histeris dan tidak percaya jika sang idola berada di depan mata. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan saking bahagianya. Namun, mereka tidak dapat berbuat lebih dari sekedar memandangi sang idola karena penjagaan yang super ketat. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi para wartawan yang hanya diperbolehkan mengambil gambar. Karena Oh Sehun adalah superstar dengan bayaran termahal walau hanya dengan satu pertanyaan dalam wawancara.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, mulutnya berguman pelan, "Dia sudah kembali."

Luhan memutar haluan, tidak lagi berada di jalan pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan menuju sebuah halte bus. Ia menaiki bus 34 tujuan gangnam dan duduk di sisi kanan dekat jendela. Sambil bersandar dengan mulut yang masih mengulum lolipop, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki pindahan dari Jepang yang menempati rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Sehun adalah anak tunggal, sama dengan Luhan, sehingga mereka menjadi teman akrab ketika Luhan menawarinya bermain bola bersama. Sehun kecil adalah anak laki-laki yang kurus dengan mata sipit seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum. Sementara Luhan memiliki tubuh berisi layaknya anak-anak dengan mata bulat dan pipi gembil yang lucu. Mereka sering bermain bola di sore hari sepulang sekolah dan berbaring untuk beristirahat sejenak di padang rumput ketika matahari mulai terbenam.

"Luhannie," panggil Sehun ketika mereka berbaring berdampingan menatap langit. Si bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil menoleh sejenak menatap anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Waeyo, Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingin tanya, kalau sudah besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?"

Luhan kecil terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, "Iron man! Aku ingin jadi iron man!" serunya bersemangat membuat Sehun tertawa, "Yak! Sehunnie! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" gerutunya sebal.

"Kau harus memiliki cita-cita yang lebih nyata, Luhannie. Iron man hanya ada dalam film, ha..ha..ha.."

Luhan semakin cemberut mendengarnya, "Memangnya apa cita-cita Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingin jadi dokter, tentara, jaksa, guru, hakim, pengacara, atau astronot." Jawabnya yakin.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, "Astaga, itu terlalu banyak Sehunnie, kau harus pilih satu saja, kecuali kau mau jadi aktor."

"Aktor?"

"Uhm! Aktor 'kan bisa berperan jadi macam-macam orang, bisa jadi tentara, dokter, pengacara, semuanya bisa."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Arrasso, kalau begitu aku mau jadi aktor saja."

"Tapi... sayang wajahmu tidak mendukung untuk itu."

Sehun mengernyit, "Apa yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Kau sipit tidak tampan. Tidak akan ada sutradara yang mau menerimamu. Hahaha.." Luhan tertawa.

"Ish.. kau ini. Jangan remehkan aku, bisa jadi nanti aku lebih tampan darimu!" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti lebih tampan darimu!"

"Tidak, aku lebih tampan."

"Aku!"

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku."

"Aku!"

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan perdebatan tidak penting tentang siapa yang akan menjadi lebih tampan.

Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya. Kenyataannya sekarang memang Sehun-lah yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang digilai para wanita dengan tubuh tinggi dan proporsional layaknya model. Sehun bahkan telah memiliki fans club tersendiri ketika mereka duduk di bangku Senior High School kelas satu. Loker milik Sehun selalu dipenuhi surat cinta dan cokelat setiap harinya.

Hari itu, beberapa pucuk surat dan kotak-kotak cokelat berjatuhan setelah Sehun membuka lokernya. Valentine? Bukan. Masih tersisa sebulan lagi. Namun, adalah hal yang biasa jika Sehun menerima begitu banyak surat dan cokelat meski itu bukan hari spesial. Apalagi semenjak kunci lokernya rusak, orang-orang bebas memasukkan beragam hadiah ke dalam lokernya. Ia bahkan menemukan sebuah boneka beruang. Hell, dirinya itu sudah SMA. Bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Luhan!" Sehun melemparkan boneka beruang itu ke arah Luhan yang baru tiba di sana. Luhan mengernyit ketika tangannya dengan sigap menangkap boneka itu, "Yak! Kau kira aku anak perempuan? Untuk apa memberiku boneka?"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengambil sepasang sepatu olahraga. Luhan melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan melihat begitu banyak cokelat dan surat di sana.

"Daebak! Kau benar-benar populer, Hun! Kau bisa gemuk jika memakan semua cokelat itu. Berikan saja padaku, oke?"

"Ya, ambil saja sesukamu." Ucap Sehun seraya mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu olahraga. Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Luhan berbinar cerah. Ia mengambil satu cokelat dan membukanya cepat lalu memasukkan dua potong sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memasukkan beberapa buah cokelat lagi ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa di depan dada setelah memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam tas nya.

"Cepat ganti sepatumu, Lu. Pelatih sudah memanggil kita ke lapangan," Sehun menepuk pundaknya dan Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun sambil mengunyah cokelat dengan mulut menggembung dan belepotan. Membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Astaga, Lu... Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Coba lihat bibirmu, mana ada siswa SMA yang masih belepotan saat memakan cokelat, ck."

Luhan mendengus dengan tangan yang seketika terangkat mencoba membersihkan bibirnya. Namun, Sehun mencegahnya, "Biar aku saja."

Luhan pun hanya bisa membeku ketika lidah Sehun menyapu bibirnya, membersihkan sisa cokelat yang tertinggal di sana dengan terampil. Ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya ketika merasa cukup dan menemukan Luhan tak berkedip menatapnya dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Y-ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya membantu membersihkan bibirmu." Jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan membulat mendengarnya, "Y-yak! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Kau menciumku, sialan. Aish... ciuman pertamaku... ottokhae..." Luhan meraba bibirnya dramatis, Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Siapa bilang itu ciuman, Lu? Itu bukan ciuman. Yang seperti ini baru dinamakan ciuman." Sehun tiba-tiba sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Menghisap lembut kedua belah bibir merah muda itu hingga rasa manis akibat penyatuan kecil itu memanjakan indera pengecapnya. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan lagi-lagi melihat Luhan terpaku dengan mata membola tidak percaya.

"Cepat ganti sepatumu, Lu. Atau pelatih akan menghukummu kalau kau terlambat." Sehun beranjak pergi dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara Luhan baru tersadar sedetik kemudian.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya. Memang Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menciumnya saat itu, dan seharusnya Luhan berterima kasih padanya karena paling tidak ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman di usia muda. Ingatannya lalu berputar ketika ia dan Sehun sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA. Saat itu, Sehun memberitahunya bahwa ia diterima sebagai aktor di salah satu agensi besar di Korea.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang aktor, Hun." Ucap Luhan ketika mereka duduk berhadapan sepulang sekolah dengan dua gelas bubbletea berbeda rasa tersaji di atas meja.

"Ya.. aku juga masih tidak percaya." Sehun menyeruput bubbletea-nya. "Cepat katakan, dimana aku harus memberikan tanda tangan. Kau mungkin akan kesulitan mendapatkan tanda tanganku nanti, haha." Sehun tertawa.

"Ck! Kau mulai narsis rupanya," Luhan ikut tertawa, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu nanti? Kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih harus ikut training beberapa bulan sebelum debut sebagai aktor. Jadi, mungkin aku belum bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dulu."

"Ooh.. aku mengerti. Kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu nanti, Hun. Yang paling penting sekarang kau fokus untuk mengejar mimpimu."

"Uhm.." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Tak lama kemudian, handphonenya berdering menampilkan nama Park Yeri di sana. Sehun pun menerima panggilan itu dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Namun, matanya tidak terlepas menatap Sehun yang sedang asyik bicara dengan kekasihnya sambil sesekali tertawa, membuat Luhan harus menahan sakit hatinya seorang diri.

Sehun memutuskan teleponnya ketika mendengar helaan nafas Luhan. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan sang sahabat. "Maaf, Lu. Kau tahu kan' bagaimana Yeri? Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku bersamamu. Dikiranya aku sedang kencan dengan gadis lain."

Luhan tidak menanggapinya, tangannya bergerak mengambil tas ransel di samping tempat duduknya, "Aku mau pulang."

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." Sehun pun mengikutinya keluar dari kedai.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersebelahan di bawah matahari senja, menampilkan bayangan berbeda ukuran di bawah kaki mereka. Suasana hening sampai Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya.

"Sehunna..." Luhan menunduk dengan perasaan galau di hatinya. Sehun hanya terdiam menunggu Luhan selesai berbicara.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun, "Sebenarnya, hubungan kita apa?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja kita sahabat, Lu. Sahabat sejati."

"Sahabat?" Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya, "Ya... Sahabat yang selalu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi sahabatnya yang sering dibully."

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Sahabat yang selalu memberikan apapun yang diinginkan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu ada dan menemani di saat susah dan senang. Sahabat yang mencium sahabatnya tepat di bibir." Luhan menarik nafas, "Apa kita benar-benar hanya bersahabat, Sehun?"

"Lu..."

"Kau curang, Sehun." Kedua mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca menatapnya, "Aku... aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu. Aku... aku menyukaimu dan kau hanya menganggapku seorang sahabat. Kau curang." Air mata Luhan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dadanya yang terasa sesak namun sebuah beban seperti baru saja terangkat darinya karena akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah ia pendam sekian lama.

Sehun tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, dan menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu." Sehun berbisik pelan, "Maaf, seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu... aku juga menyukaimu, Lu. Aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan ketika kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku takut perasaanku akan membuatmu menjauh. Maaf."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, namun pelukan erat Sehun terasa begitu nyata mengungkapkan bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyukainya. Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Akhirnya, kedua bibir pemuda itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia merasa bahagia menjadi kekasih sang superstar. Walaupun pertemuan mereka terbilang sangat jarang karena kesibukan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tahu ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Permennya telah habis ketika bus sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kakinya melangkah lincah memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen mewah bertingkat. Luhan masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 12, tempat apartemen sang kekasih berada.

Ting~

Luhan keluar dari lift, berjalan pelan mencari apartemen bernomor 520. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Luhan pun menekan password yang sangat mudah ia hafal karena itu adalah tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri. Luhan ingin mengejutkan Sehun dengan kedatangannya.

"Eughhhh..."

"Deeper... Oh Sehun akhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Luhan mengerut mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Sehun. Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju kamar tempat suara itu berasal. Tangannya gemetar memutar kenop pintu dan ia menghembuskan nafas gugup ketika memberanikan diri melihat ke dalam.

Namun, jantung Luhan seakan terhenti mendapati sang kekasih dengan tubuh telanjang bersama perempuan telanjang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"S-Sehun..."

Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes satu persatu di pipinya.

...

...

...

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

See u final chap!


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

 ***Superstar***

.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun sebelum ia menjadi seorang superstar. Dahulu, Sehun hanyalah seorang bocah yang mengikuti ibunya pindah ke Korea setelah sepuluh tahun hidupnya dihabiskan di Jepang. Sehun tidak pernah bertanya alasan kepindahan mereka karena ia sudah memahami situasi saat tanpa sengaja mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar hebat tentang masalah ekonomi. Sehingga Sehun harus mengikuti ibunya ketika orang tuanya telah bercerai. Sehun mengalami masa-masa yang sulit akibat perceraian kedua orang tuanya sampai seorang anak laki-laki muncul sebagai seorang teman yang selalu menghiburnya.

Luhan. Sehun mengenalnya sejak mereka kecil dan sangat memahami sifat pemuda itu. Luhan adalah seorang yang ceria walaupun ia sangat pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang banyak. Luhan takut pada ketinggian, tetapi ia senang pergi ke namsan tower. Itulah sebabnya Luhan selalu mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya. Terlebih ketika mereka harus menggunakan kereta gantung untuk sampai ke puncak menara itu, seperti saat mereka masih duduk di tahun terakhir Junior High School.

"Ayo masuk, Luhan. Bukankah kau yang ingin pergi ke namsan tower?" tanya Sehun saat menunggu Luhan di pintu kereta gantung yang digunakan untuk menuju namsan tower.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Apa kita tidak bisa berjalan kaki saja? Aku takut ketinggian." ucapnya dengan nada rendah di akhir kalimat karena menyadari ada beberapa pengunjung yang terus menatapnya sebal.

Sehun tersenyum, menarik tangan Luhan memasuki kereta gantung lembut. "Tenang saja, kau bersamaku. Kalau kau takut, cukup melihatku saja. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kereta gantung itu mulai bergerak, membuat nafas Luhan semakin memburu. Pegangan Luhan di tangan Sehun menguat disertai keringat dingin yang membasahi tangannya.

Sehun mendekatkan diri pada Luhan, memegang kedua pipi Luhan lembut untuk menatapnya. Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melihat kedua mata Sehun menatapnya dalam. Sehun terdiam, menyadari betapa cantiknya wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cantik dan manis. Sehingga jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat hanya karena kedua mata bening Luhan menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan menyadari ada yang aneh dari cara Sehun memandangnya.

Sehun berdehem pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya sambil berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ck, aku tahu kau terpesona padaku. Ya... aku memang tampan, jadi aku bisa memahami kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu. Hahaha.." Luhan tertawa dengan narsisnya.

Sehun jadi speechless mendengarnya. Astaga, dia sangat ingin meneriakkan bahwa _Kau itu cantik Luhan._ Tapi Luhan pasti akan kesal mendengarnya. Untuk itu, ia hanya menelan kalimat itu di tenggorokan.

Sehun tahu perasaannya mulai berubah. Ia sadar ia tidak lagi bisa menganggap Luhan sebagai seorang sahabat karena ia mencintainya. Ia menempatkan Luhan sebagai prioritas utama di atas segalanya. Memenuhi keinginan Luhan adalah kewajiban baginya. Seperti saat Luhan sangat menginginkan sepatu bola yang mereka lihat di etalase, Sehun sengaja bekerja part time hanya untuk membelikan Luhan sepatu itu di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan mendapat senyuman Luhan adalah balasan yang sempurna baginya.

Namun, Sehun tidak bisa terus berada di zona teman dengan Luhan karena munculnya keinginan untuk memiliki pemuda manis itu. Sehun mulai sering melakukan skinship dengan merangkul dan memeluk Luhan karena gejolak birahinya. Beruntung, Luhan tidak menyadarinya dan menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang normal. Sampai Sehun lepas kendali ketika melihat bibir Luhan yang belepotan cokelat. Ia nekat menciumnya dengan alasan membantu membersihkan bibir Luhan. Alasan yang konyol memang. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli selama ia bisa merasakan tekstur bibir yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam itu.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Sehun bersembunyi di balik tembok guna menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya sedetik kemudian. Ya tuhan, bagaimana jika Luhan membencinya? Pikiran itu memunculkan ketakutan sendiri baginya. Jadi, ia berusaha bersikap normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menerima seorang gadis bernama Park Yeri sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa peristiwa ketika ia mencium Luhan menjadi titik awal perasaan Luhan berubah padanya. Luhan tidak lagi melihatnya sebagai sahabat karena ia terus memikirkan peristiwa itu. Tapi Luhan hanya bisa memendam sendiri perasaannya saat mengetahui Sehun telah berpacaran dengan Yeri.

"Aku... aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu. Aku... aku menyukaimu dan kau hanya menganggapku seorang sahabat. Kau curang."

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sehun pun diliputi penyesalan karena ketidakpekaannya berakhir menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Ia lalu bergerak menghampiri dan memeluk Luhan, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan menjalin hubungan cinta dengan sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin, orang lain tidak akan mengetahui jika Sehun mencapai karir yang menjanjikan di usia muda dengan mengorbankan perasaannya. Semua berawal dari seorang wanita bernama Boa yang juga adalah pemegang saham tertinggi di agensi tempatnya bernaung, menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Sehun debut sebagai seorang aktor yang memiliki masa training paling singkat jika dibandingkan aktor yang lain. Ia juga difasilitasi apartemen dan mobil mewah walaupun ia hanyalah aktor rookie di dunia film. Semua karena bantuan Boa dan Sehun harus membayar mahal untuk itu.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Oh Sehun. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Jika kau mau, maka tawaran film akan datang padamu dengan sangat mudah."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut saat tubuh Boa menghimpitnya di meja kerja. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang cemas hingga keringat dingin keluar membasahi pelipisnya. "T-tapi, no-noona, a-aku sudah punya kekasih." Kilahnya cepat.

Boa tersenyum meremehkan, "So what? Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Lagipula apa yang menarik dari seorang anak kuliahan yang kurus seperti kekasihmu itu? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Luhan, bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu-"

"Itu hal yang mudah, Sehun. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja." Jemari Boa bergerak sensual di dada Sehun, "Terlebih jika kau menolakku. Menyakitinya adalah hal yang mudah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Sehun menggeram, "Jangan menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya." Boa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ini kunci hotel. Datanglah nanti malam, aku menunggumu." Boa memasukkan kunci hotel di saku kemeja Sehun lalu beranjak keluar. Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan pikiran yang kalut.

"Kim Songsaenim sangat menyebalkan. Dia memberiku tugas yang sangat banyak hanya karena aku terlambat semenit di kelasnya. Sehunna... kau dengar aku?" Luhan menoleh ketika ceritanya tidak direspon oleh Sehun.

"Uh?"

"Ish... Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mengabaikan acara televisi dan mengubah duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Coba ceritakan padaku, Sehun. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sehun menatap wajah penasaran Luhan dalam diam. Tangannya terangkat membelai lembut kedua pipi pemuda itu. Sementara Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Tangan Sehun kemudian turun ke kancing-kancing baju Luhan, membukanya satu persatu dengan lambat.

"S-Sehun..." Luhan menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tubuh Luhan terpaku saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin mendekat, dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dan Luhan perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat itulah kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Luhan tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun dengan tubuh atletisnya telah menindihnya di sofa. Sehun tersenyum tipis, mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut lalu menatap kekasihnya penuh arti.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percaya padaku, hmm?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, namun kepalanya mengangguk sesaat kemudian. Sehun pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tangan yang bergerak liar menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan yang lembut seperti bayi. Luhan terengah ketika ciuman itu terpisah dan berlanjut di tengkuknya. Sapuan lidah dan hisapan Sehun di tengkuknya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meremas rambut sang kekasih. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat tatkala benda asing yang panjang dan ramping masuk dan bergerak melebarkan lubangnya.

"Haaah..." Luhan mendesah lega ketika jari-jari itu keluar. Namun, tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang menerobos paksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Luhan mengernyit dan menjerit tertahan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat seperti membelah tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas kuat lengan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu.." Sehun mendorong lebih dalam dan Luhan terkesiap karenanya.

"Akh...Hmmpphhh..." Bibir Luhan dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman panas. Sehun menciumannya sambil menggeram menahan nikmat akibat pijatan rektum Luhan di kejantanannya. Namun, ia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dan menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan miliknya.

Tak lama, kerutan di kening Luhan mulai menghilang. Sehun pun bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya hingga membuat rasa sakit yang ia alami kemudian terganti dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan untuk kali pertama. Luhan mendesah keras ketika titik terdalamnya tersentuh dan perutnya terasa berputar.

Menit selanjutnya, mereka mencapai puncak dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Kontak intim mereka terputus dan Luhan terengah-engah, mengatur nafasnya, ketika Sehun kembali mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang mulai terpejam akibat kelelahan. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Sehun memakaikan pakaiannya kembali dan menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi tubuh sampai dada Luhan.

Tangan Sehun terangkat membelai lembut rambut Luhan. Wajahnya diliputi kesedihan menatap wajah pulas sang kakasih.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju hotel tempat wanita itu menunggunya.

...

...

...

"S-Sehun..."

Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes satu persatu di pipinya. Walaupun ruang kamar itu redup karena pencahayaan yang minim, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa seorang pria yang sedang bercinta bersama wanita lain itu adalah kekasihnya. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan dan ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Sementara Sehun terkejut bukan main melihat sosok yang muncul dari pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia sejenak terpaku dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata favoritnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Namun, ia kembali tersadar ketika melihat Luhan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sepatah kata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Boa yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu. Sehun tidak menjawab dan segera menyingkirkan wanita itu, mengundang kejengkelan dari wanita berambut panjang itu. Sehun memakai celana dan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru, sementara Boa mendengus melihatnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Kita belum selesai, Oh Sehun! Jangan pergi!" seru Boa tidak terima.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas nakas, "Kita sudah selesai, noona. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jangan pernah mengancamku lagi dengan alasan yang sama."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Aku bisa menghancurkan karirmu!"

Sehun tidak lagi mempedulikan teriakan wanita itu. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi tentang Luhan dan dimana ia harus mencari kekasihnya. Sehun berlari menuju lift dan turun ke lantai dasar. Kakinya yang panjang berlari cepat menuju mobil sport merah lalu tanpa menunggu lagi ia melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat. Berharap Luhan masih tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya.

Luhan berjalan pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kalut setelah ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih berkhianat di belakangnya. Padahal ia tidak pernah meragukan cinta mereka. Walaupun Sehun seorang superstar yang disukai banyak orang dan seorang aktor dengan puluhan lawan main yang cantik dan menggoda, Luhan percaya Sehun hanya mencintainya. Walaupun Sehun harus beradegan romantis, memeluk, dan mencium lawan mainnya, Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Semua itu Sehun lakukan karena ia adalah seorang aktor profesional dan Luhan mengerti itu. Semenarik apapun dunia hiburan di luar sana, Sehun pasti akan pulang padanya.

Tapi kenyataan yang Luhan lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri begitu memukul telak ulu hatinya. Sehun bercinta dengan wanita yang entah siapa di hari pertama kepulangannya. Padahal seharusnya Sehun lebih dulu menemuinya mengingat sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Walaupun telepon dan webchat tidak pernah absen dalam hubungan mereka, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan sebuah pertemuan. Luhan yang begitu merindukan kekasihnya pun mendatangi pemuda itu sebagai kejutan. Tapi justru dirinyalah yang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan pahit. Sehun telah berkhianat.

Luhan berhenti melangkah, kakinya terasa tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia pun terduduk di tanah, di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Bersandar sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah menunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak sampai bernafas pun begitu sulit. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan diri namun tidak bisa. Air matanya justru turun semakin deras disertai isakan menyayat hati. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Lu..."

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Ia segera bangkit dan beranjak menjauh tanpa melihat si pemilik suara. Sementara Sehun menghela nafas, dengan cepat ia menahan lengan Luhan sebelum pergi lagi.

"Lepaskan." Luhan masih membuang muka, suaranya terdengar serak dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu. Apa yang kau lihat itu-"

"Pulanglah. Bahaya jika ada orang yang melihatmu di sini." Potong Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun. Namun, Sehun justru membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap padanya, mencengkram erat lengan Luhan dan memaksa pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang terus menunduk sejak tadi. Kemudian ia begitu menyesal melihat wajah kekasihnya itu telah basah oleh air mata dengan tatapan yang syarat akan kekecewaan.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan setelah mendapati wajah sedih kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat melukai namja yang sangat ia cintai itu karena setiap langkah yang ia lalui sampai saat ini, semua hanya demi kebaikan sang kekasih. Demi kebahagiaannya.

"Kau jahat, Sehun. Hiks." Satu pukulan lemah Sehun terima di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Hiks." Pukulan kedua diterima Sehun.

"Aku... aku percaya padamu.. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Pukulan demi pukulan diterima Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam karena ia merasa berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Sementara Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosi di hatinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata yang bengkak.

"Kita putus saja." Ucap Luhan lemah.

Mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya, "Tidak. Jangan, Lu. Aku tidak ingin putus darimu."

"Tapi aku ingin, Sehun." Luhan menelan ludah pahit. "Aku sudah lelah." Luhan berusaha tersenyum meski sulit, "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, tangannya meraih Luhan yang mulai beranjak menjauh, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Jangan katakan itu Lu. Aku tidak ingin putus darimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Lepas, Sehun." Luhan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun namun Sehun tidak sedikitpun berniat melepaskannya.

"Luhan!" suara Sehun meninggi diselimuti ketakutan membuat Luhan terpaku tidak memberontak lagi. Sehun menghela nafas, memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat dengan bibir yang berbisik di dekat telinga Luhan. "Dengarkan aku, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Semua yang kau lihat itu, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Aku terpaksa Luhan..."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

Terpaksa?

Luhan tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sehun harus melakukannya karena terpaksa? Memangnya siapa wanita itu? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya saat ini, namun Luhan memilih tidak menanyakannya karena fokusnya tercurah pada sekumpulan remaja perempuan di seberang jalan yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Omo! Pemuda itu terlihat seperti Oh Sehun."

"Ya, kau benar! Lihat bahunya yang lebar itu. Rambutnya juga berwarna perak tembaga. Itu Oh Sehun!"

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuuuuuun..."

Sehun terkejut mendengar jeritan para gadis remaja dari arah belakang. Tapi Luhan mencegahnya.

"Jangan berbalik! Kita pergi dari sini." Luhan segera menarik Sehun, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan dengan perasaan sedikit tenang karena Luhan masih peduli padanya dan tidak meninggalkannya. Mereka berlari menghindari para gadis remaja yang mengejar mereka. Berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Eoh... dimana mereka? Tadi mereka lari ke arah sini."

"Mungkin mereka ke sana! Ayo!"

Luhan menghela nafas lega mendengar kerumunan itu menjauh. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah saat menyadari kedua mata tajam Sehun menatapnya sejak tadi.

"L-lain kali jangan keluar tanpa hoodie dan kacamatamu. Kau ceroboh sekali." Luhan mengomel menutupi kecanggungannya. Sehun masih menatapnya lekat dari jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Luhan gugup karena tubuh Sehun menghimpitnya ke tembok. "K-Kau mau apa?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hembusan nafasnya terasa di permukaan kulit Luhan. "Aku merindukanmu, Lu..."

Selanjutnya, kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sehun dengan mata yang terpejam menghisap belah bibir yang terasa begitu manis itu. Mengulumnya lembut dan mengecap setiap sudutnya. Sementara Luhan terpaku di tempatnya. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk memberontak tetapi hatinya tidak. Sejujurnya, ia pun merindukan Sehun. Sehingga ia hanya bisa meremas kemeja sisi pinggang Sehun ketika ciuman Sehun berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Saat merasakan pasokan oksigen mereka telah menipis, barulah pertautan itu terlepas dan menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun masih menatap intens wajah cantik yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu dengan kening yang saling menempel. Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat membelai lembut kedua pipi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu..." Bisiknya.

Luhan hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Maafkan aku." Sambungnya pelan.

Luhan melangkah mundur. Mencoba menampik perasaan cintanya dengan membayangkan kembali adegan per adegan yang ia lihat di kepalanya. Dan lagi, hal itu sukses membuat air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Luhan menatapnya terluka, "Sejak kapan?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tanya, sejak kapan kau melakukannya?!" emosi Luhan memuncak.

Sehun berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Dua tahun yang lalu."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar hal itu. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan Sehun sudah menyembunyikan hal itu darinya selama dua tahun. Luhan berdecih tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar aktor yang hebat, Oh Sehun. Kau... sudah berhasil membodohiku selama itu."

"Lu..."

"Kau benar-benar layak mendapat penghargaan." Luhan tersenyum terpaksa, "Kau akan mendapatkannya, pasti. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi mendampingimu saat itu. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Tapi, Lu.." Sehun mencoba menggapai tangannya, namun Luhan menampiknya kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan yang kau gunakan untuk menyentuh wanita itu, brengsek! Kau kira kau siapa?! Kau bukan Sehunku! Aku tidak mengenalmu lagi!" Luhan berlari pergi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Sehun hanya terdiam melihatnya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat punggung kekasihnya menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, Lu..."

Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir Sehun melihat kekasihnya.

...

...

...

 _2 years later..._

"Dokter Lu!"

Luhan berbalik menuju ke asal suara dan melihat seorang perawat menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Seorang pasien kecelakaan baru saja tiba, dok. Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat."

Luhan bertindak cepat menuju ruang UGD setelah mendengar hal itu. Sedikit mengernyit melihat begitu banyak orang yang di depan pintu dan ia baru mengetahui alasannya ketika ia masuk ke dalam untuk melihat korban.

Oh Sehun, sang superstar yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan wajah bersimbah darah.

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Baik, dok."

Luhan segera menghampiri tubuh itu. Perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu sedang meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari tatkala tangan lemah Sehun bergerak menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua mata yang nyaris terpejam menatapnya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosinya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bertahanlah, Sehun. Aku mohon." Luhan segera mendorong tempat tidur tempat Sehun berbaring ke ruang operasi. Ia bertekad akan menyelamatkan pemuda yang masih ia cintai itu.

Sementara Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah tersenyum.

 _Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan..._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Sama seperti dulu._

 _Maafkan aku..._

...

...

...

 ****END****

Thanks for reading~


	3. Epilog

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

*Superstar*

Sehun meneguk gelas minumannya yang keempat, di tengah-tengah riuh suasana klub malam dan musik yang mengalun keras. Ia lalu bersandar di sofa sambil menatap selembar foto di tangan kanannya. Foto dua orang pemuda yang tengah makan malam dan terlihat begitu akrab. Sehun mengenali salah satunya, yang tak lain adalah Luhan, mantan kekasihnya dulu, yang tak pernah lagi ia jumpai selama dua tahun lamanya.

Sehun memantikkan gas api dan membakar gambar itu ketika mengingat ucapan managernya.

" _Namanya, Kai. Kekasih Luhan saat ini. Dia seorang direktur di rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Kabarnya mereka akan segera menikah."_

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tidak percaya. Sehun berharap Luhan dapat memaafkan kesalahannya dengan setiap hari mengirimkan bunga dan kartu ucapan. Namun, tampaknya pintu maaf itu benar-benar telah tertutup walau ia telah mencoba memperbaiki keadaan dengan berpindah agensi dan memulai karirnya dari awal.

Sehun telah bersabar untuk tidak menemui Luhan, memberi pemuda itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk memikirkan hubungan mereka. Namun, Luhan justru menggunakan waktu yang ia berikan untuk mencari orang lain.

Sehun merasa dunianya hancur. Rasanya tidak ada lagi alasan untuk ia bertahan jika orang yang dicintainya benar-benar telah melupakannya. Berpikir pendek dengan memutuskan bahwa jika ia mati, ia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Ia akan bisa melupakan Luhan dan perasaan yang telah menggerogotinya hari demi hari.

Untuk itu, Sehun keluar dari bar tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, mengendarai mobil sport merahnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata hingga tanpa sadar menabrak trotoar dan jatuh ke jurang.

Ia benar-benar berharap telah mati.

...

...

...

Luhan terdiam menatap pria yang berbaring di hadapannya. Meskipun bed side monitor menunjukkan tidak ada yang salah dengan detak jantung sang pasien, tetap saja kedua matanya masih setia terpejam dengan bantuan alat pernafasan di mulutnya. Pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu itu adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihnya dulu.

Pundak Luhan ditepuk pelan dan Luhan baru sadar sedetik kemudian bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dalam kamar VIP itu. Seorang pria lain dengan jas putih yang sama dengannya ikut memperhatikan si pasien lalu menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah, dia akan sadar nanti, percaya padaku."

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum menanggapinya, "Aku harap juga begitu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menguatkan, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Kau sudah terlalu sering merelakan waktu istirahatmu untuk mengecek keadaannya, tanpa membiarkan orang lain melakukannya. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau adalah salah satu penggemar Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo tertawa dengan pemikirannya.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Membuat Kyungsoo berinisiatif memancing Luhan, "Apa kau benar-benar penggemarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin... lebih dari seorang penggemar."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengarnya. "Lebih dari seorang penggemar? Kalau begitu... Apa kau penguntitnya?" tanyanya asal. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ish... Bukan seperti itu! Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti." Luhan memutuskan meninggalkan kamar itu dan Kyungsoo mengikut di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka mengambil nampan dan berbagai menu prasmanan.

"Belum sempat. Kami sama-sama sibuk belakangan ini. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Luhan duduk di dekat jendela dan Kyungsoo ikut duduk di depannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, "Kau tahu kan' dia mencintaimu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kyung. Dia mengatakannya setiap hari."

"Lalu... bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan makanannya dan fokus melihat Luhan.

"Aku mencintainya." Luhan menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat itu."

Luhan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Luhan. Aku bisa melihat pandanganmu berbeda ketika kau melihatnya. Itu bukan cinta." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, jika memang kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, lebih baik putuskan dia sekarang sebelum kalian melangkah terlalu jauh."

Luhan terdiam.

"Lebih baik berpisah, sebelum kalian menikah."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sedih dan Luhan dapat mengerti arti tatapan itu. Luhan tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu telah memendam perasaan pada kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia pun tidak bisa merelakan Kai untuk Kyungsoo karena bagaimanapun ia membutuhkannya, meski sebagai seorang penghibur yang mengisi hari-harinya setelah berpisah dengan Sehun.

Luhan merasa jahat sekarang.

Ia tahu bahwa perasaannya masih sama kepada Sehun tapi menerima lelaki lain sebagai kekasihnya. Ia berharap dapat melupakan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Namun, kadar cinta yang ia rasakan tak berkurang sedikitpun justru semakin bertambah ketika ia merindukan Sehun. Tetapi egonya memaksa untuk menyembunyikan perasaan itu di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung. Tapi... aku akan tetap melaksanakan pernikahan ini dengan Kai."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menghela nafas sesaat kemudian lalu menatap Luhan lekat, "Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku, kalian akan hidup bahagia."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapinya.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang inap Sehun untuk mengecek keadaannya. Seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai Jongdae menyambutnya. Jongdae adalah teman SMAnya dulu yang kini telah bekerja sebagai manager Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo memeriksa keadaan Sehun sambil menuliskan beberapa coretan di buku yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Masih sama. Aku belum melihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Kau tahu, Jongdae, orang yang sedang koma sepertinya membutuhkan motivasi dari luar untuk tersadar. Kau bisa bicara padanya, walaupun ia tidak sadar, aku yakin dia tetap mendengarkanmu."

Jongdae menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku sudah mencobanya tetapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Aku menyesal telah memberitahunya tentang hal itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, "Dan aku adalah orang yang paling berdosa telah menceritakan hal itu padamu. "

Jongdae hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Sementara Kyungsoo termenung memandang Sehun, "Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Tapi aku tahu kau mencintai Luhan. Luhan pun mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihat itu dari caranya menatapmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi.., meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cinta yang belum terbalas tidak akan membuatmu tenang. Oh Sehun, sadarlah. Bantu aku membatalkan pernikahan mereka..."

...

...

...

Luhan menatap lekat cincin berlian yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Pikirannya berputar ketika Kai dengan kotak cincin di tangannya berlutut di hadapannya ketika mereka sedang makan malam di salah satu restoran ternama. Ia tahu Kai bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya itu dan menilai bahwa Kai adalah seorang pendamping yang sempurna untuknya. Kai mencintainya. Hanya mencintainya. Luhan yakin bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah berkhianat di belakangnya.

Namun, Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Mengapa ia tidak merasa bahagia seperti orang lain yang akan menikah? Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam masih tersimpan keraguan. Benarkah langkah yang ditempuhnya itu? Apakah ia akan bahagia setelah menikah dengan Kai?

"Han..."

Luhan terkesiap kala hembusan nafas Kai menerpa telinga kanannya. Tangan Kai melingkar memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil tersenyum, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Kapan kau selesai? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" Luhan berbalik guna menatap Kai di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu." Kai memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Luhan, namun Luhan segera menolehkan wajahnya hingga ciuman Kai hanya sampai di pipi kirinya. Membuat Kai sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Luhan terdiam setelah tersadar pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia lalu tersenyum kaku, "Ayo kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin." Ujarnya memecah kecanggungan sambil menarik tangan Kai menuju meja makan. Kai hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ibuku sudah memesan tempat untuk resepsi yang tidak jauh dari gereja. Jadi, setelah pemberkatan, kita akan langsung ke sana." ujar Kai sambil menyuap steak dagingnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, sambil memotong-motong daging di piringnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ibu juga bertanya tentang kue pernikahan. Apa sebaiknya kita memesan yang vanilla atau strawberry?"

 _Sehun lebih suka yang cokelat._ "Cokelat..." ujar Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Cokelat?" Kai mengernyit mendengarnya.

Luhan yang tersadar menjadi gelagapan menanggapinya. "M-maksudku s-strawberry. A-aku lebih suka yang strawberry." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ooh... Oke. Kita akan pesan yang strawberry." Kai mengangguk setuju, walau pikirannya dihinggapi rasa penasaran melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang tampak aneh hari ini.

Ia berpikir Luhan hanya dilanda kegugupan menjelang pernikahan mereka.

...

...

...

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Luhan. Namun, pemuda itu masih berada di rumah sakit, malam sebelum pernikahannya untuk mengunjungi Sehun di kamar inapnya sebelum pulang. Luhan menemukan pemuda itu masih terbaring di tempat tidur dalam keadaan yang sama, koma. Membuat hembusan nafasnya terasa berat memikirkannya.

Luhan mendekat, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tidak terpasang infus. Tangan yang telah lama tak ia sentuh itu terasa begitu dingin tak seperti sebelumnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu kini terlihat begitu tenang.

"Sehunna..."

Luhan memanggilnya pelan.

"Aku kira... setelah perpisahan kita, kau akan hidup bahagia dengan wanita itu. Aku kira... dia bisa membuatmu melupakanku. Tapi, kenapa kau malah menemuiku dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa kau ingin membuatku semakin bersalah?"

"Jawab aku, Sehun..."

"Kau melakukan ini karena ingin membuatku menyesal tidak memaafkanmu dulu?"

Bulir-bulir air mata Luhan mulai mengalir deras di pipinya dan jatuh membasahi genggaman tangannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal karena sesegukan.

"A-aku... aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Sadarlah, Sehun... Buka matamu..."

"Aku memaafkanmu. Bangunlah..."

"Sehunna..."

"Aku... aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun... Buka matamu..."

Luhan mengusap kasar air matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia terpaku ketika melihat pergerakan kecil di tangan Sehun yang sedang digenggamnya.

"S-Sehunna..."

Kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali dengan lambat lalu memandang kosong pada langit-langit.

Luhan segera memanggil Kyungsoo, dokter yang sedang bertugas malam itu untuk memeriksanya. Tanpa menyadari seorang pria lain sedang menatap semua kejadian itu sejak awal dengan pandangan yang sendu.

...

...

...

Seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil tengah memakai jas putih dengan perasaan gugup yang kentara. Bibirnya sedikit kering dan pucat membuatnya harus membasahi bibirnya sendiri berkali-kali. Tubuhnya masih berdiri di depan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri dengan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan... kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku, "Aku hanya gugup, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Itu hal yang wajar, Luhan. Ini hari yang sangat spesial untukmu, kau pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Oh ya, Kai terlihat sangat tampan kalau kau mau tahu. Dia tak hentinya tersenyum manis kepada semua orang yang menyapanya di altar."

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Makanya cepatlah keluar."

"Baiklah, Kyung." Luhan mulai bersiap keluar saat suara seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan terdiam menatap pria dengan rambut berantakan dan hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana denim hitam panjang itu. Kyungsoo yang mengenali orang itu lalu pamit keluar.

"Aku menunggu di luar." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menutup pintu dan memberikan ruang bagi kedua orang itu untuk bicara.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kerinduannya pada sosok sahabat sekaligus cintanya itu.

"Kau cantik."

Sehun memujinya dengan kalimat yang sangat ingin ia ungkapkan sejak dulu. Namun, bibir yang awalnya tersenyum perlahan berubah sendu menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah."

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Tubuhnya terpaku ketika Sehun mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Ia merasakan suara Sehun bergetar di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahagia melihatmu akan menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan aku. Tapi, aku tahu, dia memang lebih pantas mendapatkanmu. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang aku, orang brengsek ini lakukan..."

Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dalam diamnya. Didekapnya Luhan lebih erat dengan harapan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi dan ia akan terbangun nanti. Namun, Sehun pun sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi. Luhan akan menikah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Luhanku. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman di kening Luhan lalu melangkah pergi tanpa berbalik lagi. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan perasaan bimbang yang semakin bergelayut di hatinya.

Acara pun dimulai. Alunan gesekan biola mengiringi Luhan yang berjalan pelan menuju altar dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya. Luhan terdiam sepanjang langkahnya mendekat ke arah Kai yang tersenyum menunggunya. Setelah sampai di depan altar, mereka pun berdiri berdampingan di depan pastur yang telah menunggu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap mereka dari tempat masing-masing.

Upacara berlangsung, pastur memulai pertanyaan dengan dengan menanyakan ada tidaknya orang di dalam gereja yang menolak pernikahan itu. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

"Xi Luhan. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Kai sebagai pendampingmu?"

Luhan terdiam menanggapinya. Pikirannya masih memutar roll film tentang bagaimana kehidupannya setelah berpisah dengan Sehun. Ia memang masih bisa bernafas dan mencapai semua impiannya namun jiwanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Keberadaan Kai di sisinya pun tak begitu membawa perubahan pada kondisi hatinya yang hampa, karena semenjak perpisahannya dengan Sehun, ia sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Tapi Kai orang yang baik. Ia bersabar menerima Luhan meski tahu dengan benar bahwa Luhan belum dapat membuka hatinya. Setiap ucapan cinta yang ia ucapkan pada Luhan hanya berakhir dengan senyuman yang menandakan bahwa Luhan tahu itu. Luhan akan menjadi seorang yang egois jika ia mencampakkan orang sebaik Kai di depan altar.

"Saya bersedia." Luhan menjawabnya setelah menghela nafas panjang. Hal itu segera membuat Sehun kecewa dan berbalik meninggalkan gereja. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan semuanya.

"Dan kau, Kim Kai. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai pendampingmu?"

Kai terdiam. Otaknya berputar di malam sebelum pernikahan, saat ia berniat menjemput Luhan, namun dikejutkan oleh kenyataan yang ia dengar tanpa sengaja. Luhan pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Mungkin itulah penyebabnya hingga Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar membuka pintu hatinya untuk dirinya. Karena Luhan masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Saya tidak bersedia."

Ucapan Kai itu membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk Luhan. Kai menoleh menghadap Luhan dan memegang pundak laki-laki yang ia cintai itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku tahu bukan aku yang ada di hatimu, Luhan. Aku bisa menerima itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu. Karena itu, aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku melepaskanmu, Luhan. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu bersama orang yang kau cintai."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

"K-Kai... Maafkan aku.."

Luhan berbalik meninggalkan altar setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan Kai mengangguk memakluminya. Sementara Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kalung salibnya sambil berucap dalam hati.

 _Ya Tuhan, ampunilah aku karena telah membiarkan Kai melihat kejadian malam itu. Semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya._

...

"Sehunna!"

Sehun terpaku ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu memanggilnya. Sehun merasa hal itu tidak mungkin namun tubuhnya tetap berbalik untuk memastikan. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan hembusan nafas yang cepat setelah berlari mengejar.

"L-Luhan?"

Sehun masih tidak percaya. Sementara Luhan mendongak menatapnya lekat.

"Ya, ini aku." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Tangan Sehun terangkat membelai lembut wajah mungil itu dan tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lu? Kau.. sudah menikah."

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku belum menikah dan aku tidak akan menikah jika bukan denganmu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia pun balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu tak kalah erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan."

Mereka berpelukan di bawah matahari senja mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang memotret kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

" _Love is the answer that everyone seeks;_

 _Love is the language that every heart speaks._

 _Love can't be bought, it is priceless and free._

 _Love, like pure magic, is life's sweet mystery!"_

 _("The Magic of Love", by Helen Steiner Rice)_

...

...

...

 **END**

Karena banyak yg kurang puas dgn ending yg kemarin, jadilah epilog yg sinetron bgt ini, wks.

Yg penting hunhan nya happy ending kan'? Hhi^^

Thanks for fav, fol, & review~

See u next story~


End file.
